Around Every Corner (Sif 100: The Rebooted Series)
Synopsis The government had enough of waiting and are ready to strike Alienated. Meanwhile, Ziegel sends out his last Bounty Hunter, before his final plan. Plot (In a dark and creepy room) (A Man is sitting down and looks at 8 different screens attached to the wall; The Man appears to be looking at Sifs adventure from "The Beginning of the End, Part 1 & 2", "Wanted: Dead or Alive", "Outbreak", "Dr. Tron's Reveal", "Back with a Vengeance", and "Vilgax's Introduction", and the last screen is playing the news; The Man turns up the volume) News Reporter: Who is Alienated? Joel, do you have any idea who? Joel: I think hes a fake. A criminal. News Reporter: I mean his real identity. Joel: I wouldn't be surprised if he was the genius behind all the crimes. (The Man mutes the TV and stands up; The Man walks into the light and it reveals hes working for the government) (The Man opens the door; Two Agents are standing in front of it) Man: It's time. (The Two Agents move aside; The Man walks past them) (The Man goes upstairs and into a room; The Leader is sitting on the chair with two bodyguards hiding in the shadows) The Man: It's time. (The Leader smokes a cigar) The Leader: It's about time! When do we start? The Man: When Alienated flies around town. He does it frequently. The Leader: Alright. How are you gonna catch him, exactly? The Man: I'm gonna send some agents on the roads, have all access to cameras. If he does anything, hes eyes and ears for us. The Leader: Good plan, but it needs more... fun. Send Project: G, would ya? The Man: Fine. The Leader: What are you waiting for, World War lll? Go! (The Man walks off) ---- (On Ziegels Spaceship) Ziegel: Who is next on the list? Magnet Humanoid: Uhhhhh, not a lot. Aloysius, Slix, and Rojo aren't available. We are really running out of people, Ziegel! Ziegel: Well then, i have to do my finale. Magnet Humanoid: Before you do so, there is ONE more guy. The last one on the list. Ziegel: Who might that be? (Suddenly, a Heatblast-like Alien Biker comes out of the shadows) Heatblast-Biker Alien: Your friendly neighborhood biker! Ziegel: Zax... -_- Zax: What's wrong? Ziegel: You took over Terminus II, which by the way had a special artifact. You are the reason why i lost half my connections. I would, could, and should kill you now. Zax: But HEY! You still have me. Anyway, what's the pay? Ziegel: 1 Million. Zax: 50 Million. Ziegel: ... Ziegel: Ugh, deal. Zax: I wanna get paid up front. Ziegel: You get paid after you give me what i want. That is a lot of money. Besides, who says you'll make it? SixSix, SevenSeven, EightEight, Vilgax, and a couple of prisoners didn't. Zax: That is because they don't have the experience that i do! Okay, maybe Vilgax does. And i guess i have to get paid after i retrieve your thing. What is it anyway? Ziegel: Alphatrix. Zax: I've heard about it. I would take it for myself, but i have no use for it, other then selling it. I could get more selling it, though. Unless you pay me 100 Million, or at least 80 Mill. I'm in debt with Terminus II! Ziegel: I don't have a lot of money. 100 Million and thats it. Zax: DEAL! Ziegel: NOW GO! Before i change my mind! (Zax gets on his flying motorcycle and flies off of Ziegels Spaceship) Ziegel: Ugh... Magnet Humanoid: What is your finale anyway? Ziegel: I'm not giving away any spoilers, so wait and see, mortal. You are gonna love it! (Ziegel Smirks) ---- (At Sifs School) (Sif walking in the hallways; Bradly walks up to Sif) Bradly: Where have you been, i've been looking all over for you! Sif: Working, as usual. Bradly: Well, you missed my dream! Like about 3 days ago, i had a dream that you were freaking ALIENATED! But then your "sidekick" punched me in the face. Sif: Me being Alienated? Don't be silly, that would be stupid... and also somehow fantastic. Bradly: Yeah, i have doubts you are really Alienated. But uhh, before the part where you revealed yourself as Alienated in the dream, you came with me at the comic shop. You never come anymore! (Suddenly, Sif gets a text message from Dr. Tron; Message Reads: Sif, i'm at the new place. Where are you? I've been standing here for about 30 minutes! Hurry up!) Sif: Hey listen Bradly, i gotta go again! Bradly: Are you seriously ditching me again? (Anna walks up to Sif) Anna: Hey Sif! Sif: Oh, hi! Anna... Anna: Can you help me with something? Sif: Sure... but i really have to go, so maybe later... Anna: Oh... okay... Sif: Bye Bradly! (Sif fast walks out the door) Bradly: Yeah sure! Leave your best friend here to die. Why not, sounds like a GREAT IDEA! (Sif leaves) Bradly: Ugh... ---- (Sif runs in an Alley and transforms into Jetray; Sif flies off) (Sif flies around the city and going to Dr. Trons location; A Camera spots Sif flying) (The Man is driving the van with Project: G sitting in the shadows and 2 other agents sitting next to him; Sif flies past them) The Man: HOLY... IT'S ALIENATED! Project: G: What the hell are you waiting for? The Man: RIGHT! (The Man starts driving after Sif and following his location; One of the Agents opens up a window and grabs a camera; The Agent records Sif flying) (Sif goes into an area full of trailer parks and lands; The Van stops) (Sif changes back and walks into one of the trailer parks) Agent 1#: Wait a minute, hes just a kid! Agent 2#: Yeah. A dangerous kid. The Man: Shhhhh! (Sif knocks on the door; Dr. Tron opens) Dr. Tron: You leave me waiting here for an hour. Sif: I'm sorry. I had school. Dr. Tron: Oh, so why did you ask me to go there! Sif: I thought school ended. Turns out there was an hour left. Dr. Tron: No s. Anyway, you seriously can't find another place? Like other than here? I mean your room? Sif: What's wrong with here? Dr. Tron: For one, it smells. The Neighbors keep yelling at us. It's near the dump. The Neighbors never stop playing old country music that i hate! Sif: Deal with it. This is the only place i can find! And it's super cheap too! Dr. Tron: Whatever. Just come in! (Sif and Dr. Tron walk inside the trailer; The two agents and the Man get out of the van; They sneak up near the trailer park; The Man throws scanners under the trailer and sees a small open window; The Man takes a peak; Dr. Tron and Sif appear to be sitting on a couch and watching TV; The Man plants a camera; The Two Agents and Man run back to the van) Project: G: How'd it go? Agent 2#: Quick and Silent! (The Two Agents and The Man open the screen in the van; Camera opens and they see Dr. Tron and Sif; The two just appear to be talking and watching TV) --- (30 minutes passes by; The Two Agents appear to be sleeping while The Man was still watching; Sif appears to be playing Video Games and Dr. Tron appears to be sleeping with the pillow on his head) (Suddenly; An Explosion happens in the city) (The Two Agents wake up and Dr. Tron wakes up; Sif puts the controller away) Project: G: What was that? The Man: Don't tell me thats a villain! (The Man rushes to the driver seat; Sif walks out of the trailer and transforms into Stinkfly; Sif flies over to the explosion; The Man drives after Sif) (The Man grabs his recorder and attaches it to the window) (Sif lands on the floor) (Zax turns around) Zax: Glad i caught your attention! Sif (Jetray): If you wanted my attention, you could have just knocked. Zax: That would be less interesting though. Anyway, give me the matrix. Sif (Jetray): Alphatrix? No can do, this one stays with me! Zax: Then ill take it from you! (Zax throws a fire ball at Sif; Sif dodges) Sif (Jetray): THERES A DIFFERENT BETWEEN TAKING, AND STEALING! (Sif transforms into Four Arms) Zax: Tetramand? This'll be easy! Sif (Four Arms): What the hell is a tetramand? This is Four Arms! (Sif punches Zax in the face; Sifs fist gets burnt) Sif (Four Arms): OW! SON OF A.... GRRRRRRRR! (Sif transforms into a humanoid battery-like Alien) Sif (???): Who is this? (Zax does a backflip and lands on his motorcycle; Zax circles around Sif and shoots a fire ball; Sif jumps out of the way) Sif (???): Why do you think you'll win? (Sif makes an electrical shockwave; Zax gets shocked and falls off his motorcycle) Sif (???): This Alien is sweet! Let's look at the list of names, Megawhatt, Triple A, Buzz- BUZZSHOCK! Sif (Buzzshock): Anyway, HEY MR. HEATBLAST! What makes you think you can defeat me? I've faced Nightcrawler, Vilgax, EightEight, Donny, and some other guys. What makes you worse? (Zax sees a pole next to him) Zax: Urgh... EXPERIENCE! (Zax grabs the pole and swings at Sif) ---- (The Man stops near the battle; The Two Agents and The Man walk out from the back; Project: G walks out and his full look is revealed) (The Man grabs his Camera and films the battle; Sif transforms into Crashhopper; Sif kicks Zax; Zax goes flying inside a gas station; Gas station explodes) Project: G: I'm going to strike. The Man: STICK TO THE PLAN! (Sif turns around and sees everyone; Project: G's arm morphs into a taser; Project: G shoots Sif in the face; Sif gets tasered and faints; Screen goes black) (Sif wakes up in a light room and tied to a chair; Agents look at Sif through a window in the room; Sif appears to have a scar above his eyebrows) Agent 1#: What now? We caught him. The Man: We'll see what happens. I'm going in. (The Man walks into the room) The Man: I've been spying on you ever since you revealed yourself. Sif: ... The Man: So, where'd you get the watch? Was it hand-made, was it Alien tech, ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN? (Sif stays silent) (Female agent walks in the room) Female Agent: What's going on? The Man: He wont talk. Female Agent: Can you give me a few minute? I can make him talk. The Man: Do whatever you have to do. (Female Agent walks over to Sif and slaps him) Sif: Urgh! Female Agent: WHERE DID YOU GET THE WATCH? (Sif continues to stay silent; Female Agent punches Sif in the nose; Sif starts bleeding) Sif: OW! (Female Agent grabs a baton) Female Agent: Talk now! I don't wanna do this, and you don't want this. Sif: I won't tell you anything. I would rather die first. (Female Agents hits Sif with the baton; Agent 1# watching everything through the window) (Chinese Agent comes out of the shadows and walks towards Agent 1#) Chinese Agent: What's going on? Agent 1#: We caught Alienated, sir! Chinese Agent: And he's being tortured! Oh god... i'm going in! (Chinese Agent walks in the room) The Man: Ah, Shen! Hey! Agent Shen: HEY! (Female Agent turns around) Agent Shen: Agent Christina. Move aside. (Agent Christina walks towards The Man; Agent Shen walks towards Sif and bends down) (Sif appears to be bleeding) Sif: What are you gonna do to me? Agent Shen: I just wanna talk. I know who you are, Sif Hunderson. Your dad is Al Hunderson, and your mom is Martha Hunderson. Sif: You worked with my dad? Well aren't you a bit too young? You look 30! Agent Shen: No, i have not worked with your dad. I've been to different universes and dimensions. Sif: How do i know that? (Agent Shen gives Sif pictures and a Portal Gun) Agent Shen: My other stuff is at my office, how do you think i got the job? Sif: Well. you've been to other worlds, so what? Agent Shen: I've also seen glimpses of the future. And that is why, i am letting you free. (Everyone looks at Shen surprised) Sif: Wow. Wait, what do you know about the future? (Agent Shen walks away) Agent Shen: Some things are better left unsaid. (Agent Shen leaves the room; The Man walks over to Sif and unties him) The Man: You're not leaving all willy-nilly. We still have to ask you more questions. Sif: Well, you can forget it! (Sif transforms into Jetray; Sif breaks through the roof and flies off) The Man: URGH! SCREW YOU BUDDY! ---- (Sif runs towards his house; Sif sees Anna on the way to her house; Anna walks towards Sif) Anna: Hey! Oh my... are you okay? You're bloody... Sif: Yeah, something fell on my face and that caused me to fall down the stairs. I'm alright. Anna: Won't you get in trouble with your mom? Since your a good friend, why don't you come to my house? I can clean you up. Sif Thinking: HOLY... COME ON SIF, GO! GO FOR IT! NOW! Sif: I don't know... Sif Thinking: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Anna: Come on! Sif: Why the hell not! (Sif and Anna turn around and walk towards Annas house) ---- (Sif sits down on Annas bed; Anna cleans Sifs face) Anna: That's more then just something fell on your face and caused you to fall downstairs! Did someone hit you with a baseball bat? Sif: Hah. No, the thing that fell on my face did that. It's nothing really. (Anna grabs a cloth and wipes the blood off of Sifs nose and ear) Anna: Hey uh, i have a question. Sif: Ask away. Anna: Where have you been? You haven't been hanging out with us anymore. Sif: I got a job at Knighttech. A friend of my dad gave me a job. Anna: Oh, nice! Sif: I never can get a break. But i'm doing what my dad did. No breaks, always working. Anna: Look where that got him! You can hang out with us, try to! Sif: Not that simple. But, i am trying to hang out with ya'll. (Anna grabs a wet cloth; Anna cleans Sifs face; Then she grabs a dry cloth and cleans Sifs face; Anna grabs some makeup; Anna covers the scars with the makeup) Anna: Ah, there we go! (Anna takes a good look at Sif) Anna: I forgot how you looked like... Sif: Haha... Well, now you know again! (Sif smiles) Anna: You were different... Sif: Good, or bad different? Anna: Think about it, Tiger... (Anna smiles; Sif and Anna move in for a kiss; Suddenly an explosion happens and stops Anna and Sif from kissing) Sif: WAIT! What was that... (Sif runs out of Annas house; Sif sees a fire in the town; Anna walks out) Anna: Oh my! Sif: I GOTTA GO! Anna: WAIT! (Sif runs off) Anna: Ugh... ---- (Sif runs into an Alley and transforms into Jetray; Sif flies off) Sif (Jetray): Damnit! I lost my chance! Good move, Sif! Good freaking move! (Sif lands next to Zax) Sif (Jetray): What do you want from me? Huh? You just ruined my chances with a girl! Zax: Oh well! (Sif transforms into Heatblast; Sif punches Zax in the stomach then face; Sif grabs Zax and swings him against a car; Sif throws a fireball at it; It explodes; Suddenly Zax's motorcycle comes up from behind and chainsaw wheels come out; The Motorcycle attacks Sif) Sif (Heatblast): ARGH! RAHHHHHHHHH! (Sif makes a big ball of flames; Sif shoots the motorcycle off of him; Explosion) (Suddenly; Zax comes out from behind and punches Sif in the face multiple times) (Zax grabs a dagger and stabs Sif; Sif changes back) Sif: ARGH! You're a real son of a gun, you know that? Zax: I try! (Sif hits a button in the Alphatrix; Core pops up; Sif slams it down) (Sif transforms into Diamondhead; Sifs arm morphs into a blade and Sif stabs Zax; Zax falls to the ground and bleeds out) (Suddenly; Jets pass by and Cars stop next to Sif; Agents walk to Zax's dead body and carries him away) (Agent Shen drives by and walks out of the car; Agent Shen walks next to Sif) Agent Shen: You've done your job! But, you didn't have to kill him! Sif (Diamondhead): He stabbed me with a blade, and ruined my chances with a girl i liked. Agent Shen: Not a reason to kill though. Sif (Diamondhead): Lets hope hes not dead, alright? Agent Shen: Let's hope, i guess. Sif (Diamondhead): Now if you excuse me, i have to get home. Agent Shen: Cya. (Diamondhead super jumps away) ---- (At Sifs House) (Sif appears to be watching TV with Dr. Tron) Dr. Tron: So, Zax died? Sif: Basically. Dr. Tron: Well, i'm sorry about Anna. Sif: My chances are ruined because of that prick. Dr. Tron: It's not completely ruined, you can find a way. Sif: I wish. Dr. Tron: The same thing happened to my wife. Sif: What? Zax attacked the city so you had to go Alien and stop him, when you were about kiss? Dr. Tron: No. I was about to kiss my wife, but then her father came in and stopped me. He banned us from ever meeting. Sif: Oh. That's not exactly the same but... Eh, nevermind. Dr. Tron: But it's okay now. Sif: What happened to your wife anyway? Dr. Tron: She died on the same day your dad died. Sif: Damn... Dr. Tron: I don't wanna talk about it. Sif: I can see why. (Sif changes the channel) ---- (Project: G walks over to The Leader's office) The Leader: WHAT UP CLASSY G! Project: G: I'd rather be called Gadget Man. And you called me here? The Leader: INDEED I DID, MY BROTHER! Gadget Man: What for? The Leader: You know that Alien Dude? Gadget Man: Alienated. The Leader: Well, we caught him earlier today. And he escaped! I would fire Shen, but hes too valuable. So do you know what i want you to do? Gadget Man: What is it, sir? The Leader: I want you to kill Alien Dude! Listen to no one, do it no matter what. And i will send some of my dudes to help you! Gadget Man: Oh uh.... yeah... ugh, why not... The Leader: ALRIGHT, CLASSY G! Oh, and don't tell no one i told you to do this. Gadget Man: Right... (Gadget Man walks away) (The Leader's bodyguards lock the door) (The Leader shapeshifts into Nightcrawler) Nightcrawler: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! ---- (The Next Day...) (Sif walks out of his school; Sif sees Anna walking out and hides behind a wall) (Bradly sees Sif hiding; Bradly walks over to Sif) Bradly: What the hell are you hiding from? Sif: I'm not hiding. Bradly: I'm not an idiot. What the hell are you hiding from? Sif: I just told you—Bradly: Noooooo, don't lie to me. What the hell is going on? (Suddenly, Sif gets a phone call from Agent Shen) Sif: Listen, i gotta go. I'll take to you later! (Sif runs away) Bradly: HEY! YOU OWE ME AN EXPLAINATION! (Anna turns around and looks at Bradly; Anna walks over to Bradly) Anna: Hey, have you seen Sif? Bradly: He was just here, why? Anna: Something happened... ---- (Sif as Jetray appears to be flying over to Shen's location) (Sif lands near Shen's location; Sif changes back and walks over to Shen) Sif: Agent? Agent Shen: Thank god you're here. Listen, Gadget Man is going insane! He wants to kill you! Sif: Gadget Man? Agent Shen: Oh right... He's that guy with blue armor, short hair and cool shades... The guy who electrocuted you and brought you to me... Sif: I think i remember him... Anyway, what happened? Agent Shen: He wants to kill you! He's trying to find you! Sif: Well, i'll find him first. Just calm down... (Agent Shen spots Gadget Man behind Sif) Agent Shen: BEHIND YOU! (Sif turns around and Gadget Man punches Sif; Sif ducks and Gadget Man accidentally punches Shen; Shen faints) (Sif walks backwards) Sif: Well, this is a surprise! (Gadget Man walks towards Sif) Sif: Listen, i'm not the bad guy! Gadget Man: Then who is? (Gadget Man's arm morphs into a blade) Sif: THE PEOPLE THAT DESTROY THE CITY! Gadget Man: Like you? You knock everyone you fight into buildings, you don't bother to save anyone. People live and work in buildings, do you understand that? Sif: HOW CAN I WHEN PEOPLE CONSTANTLY ATTACK ME! Gadget Man: You're a menace, and i'm gonna stop you. You will know me as John. Sif: JOHN, LISTEN! I'M NOT A BAD GUY! Gadget Man: Nobody calls me John. You will call me Gadget Man. Sif: How about Gadget? Gadget Man: That too. (Gadget Man slashes Sif; Sif dashes to the right; Alphatrix core pops up and Sif slams it down; Sif transforms into Armodrillo) Sif (Armodrillo): Listen, i don't wanna fight you! We're on the same side! (Gadget Man's blade becomes larger; Gadget Man slashes Sif) Sif (Armodrillo): Urgh... (Sif punches Gadget Man in the stomach really hard; Gadget Man falls and gets up) Gadget Man: Ah... (Gadget Man's hand morphs into blasters; Gadget Man shoots Sif) Sif (Armodrillo): ARGGHH! (Sif slams the Alphatrix symbol; Sif transforms into NRG) (NRG shoots radioactive beams at Gadget Man; Gadget Man's hands morph into a shield; Radioactive beams melt the shield and hit Gadget Man) (Gadget Man falls) Gadget Man: AHHHHHH! (Gadget Man rolls back up; Gadget Man's arms grow bigger and punch Sif a bunch of times) NRG: Urgh! (Gadget Man grabs Sifs head from the handle and swings him; Gadget Man lets go; Sif goes flying in the air and lands in a forest) NRG: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........ (Sif transforms back; Sif gets up and appears to have scratches on his face) (Sif walks around the forest) Sif: Ahhhh... faaaarrrkkkkk that hurt. (Suddenly, Helicopters fly past Sif; The Helicopters turn around and start firing at Sif) (Sif runs away from the bullets; The Helicopter fires missiles; The Missile misses Sif but the blast radius hits Sif; Sif goes flying) ---- (Zax appears to be inside a containment field with two Scientists surrounding it; Scientist 1#'s watch makes an alarm sound) Scientist 1#: 3:30. Wanna go on that lunch break? Scientist 2#: Hmmmmm, sure. Scientist 1#: Alright. (Scientist 1# puts down a tablet-like device; The Two Scientist exit out of the room) (Zax appears to be shaking; Zax wakes up) Zax: Rrrrr... (Zax explodes; The Containment Field's door flies off the containment field; Zax gets up and his wounds appear to be healing) Zax: It's time for round 3! (Zax smiles) ---- (Sif as a nano chip-like alien appears to be hiding away from the Helicopter) Sif (???): I can't hide forever... I have to attack... (Sif slams down the Alphatrix symbol; Sif transforms into Shocksquatch; Sif aims his hands on the Helicopter; Sif shoots high-powered electricity at the Helicopter; The pilot of the Helicopter gets electrocuted and faints; The Helicopter appears to be spinning out of control) Sif (Shocksquatch): OH NO, NO, NO, NO! (Sif runs towards the Helicopter; Helicopter crashes on the ground and explodes; Explosion radius hits Sif; Sif gets blown back and transforms back) Sif: AHHHHH... (Sif takes a look at the Helicopter) Sif: What have i done... (Sif takes a look above; Gadget Man appears to be there and is about to punch Sif; Sif dodges and Gadget Man lands) Sif: Listen, i don't wanna hurt you! We're good guys, let's work together! Gadget Man: The only good guy here is me. (Gadget Man looks to the left and see's the crashed Helicopter) Gadget Man: ...What did you do? Sif: Listen, i regret that! It wasn't my intention! (Gadget Man's arms morph into a mace; Gadget Man rushes at Sif and hits Sif; Sif dodges) (Sif punches Gadget Man in the face; Sif nearly breaks his hand) Sif: ARGGHHH! What the... Gadget Man: You think my skin is easily breakable? My bones are laced with metal, your puny hands wont even dent my face. (Sif transforms into Diamondhead; Sif punches Gadget Man in the face; Gadget Man's cheek bleeds) Gadget Man: URGH... Is that all you got? (Sifs hand morphs into a blade; Sif slashes Gadget Man; Gadget Man dodges and grabs Sif by the neck and punches Sif rapidly) Sif (Diamondhead): Urgh... (Gadget Man's foot becomes bigger and kicks Sif in the legs; Sif crouches; Gadget Man's arm morphs into giant hammers with spikes on them; Gadget Man hits Sif multiple times) Sif (Diamondhead): AHHHH! (Gadget Man pushes a button on his glasses and it morphs into a big helmet; Gadget Man headbuds Sif; Sif falls) (Gadget Man's helmet morphs back into glasses) (Sif hits the Alphatrix symbol; Sif transforms into Shocksquatch; Sif gets up and shocks Gadget Man) Gadget Man: AHHHHHH! (Sif flips Gadget Man over while electrocuting him) Gadget Man: OOF... Argh... Sif (Shocksquatch): I told you i didn't wanna fight you. (Gadget Man spins around in a circle and kicks Sif in the legs; Sif falls over; Gadget Man gets up quickly and Elbows Sifs stomach in mid air and hits Sif to the ground) Sif (Shocksquatch): AHHH! DAMNIT! Okay, that's it Johnny... (Sif hits the Alphatrix symbol; Sif transforms into Four Arms; Sif gets up) Sif (Four Arms): I tried to warn you, but since you don't like to listen... (Sif is about to punch Gadget Man in the face; Suddenly, a giant fireball hits Sif and explodes; Sif goes flying through trees; Zax reveals himself) Zax: You think i can be defeated that easily, friend? HAH, think again, it's time for round 3! (Gadget Man looks at Zax; Zax walks past Gadget Man) (Sif gets up) Sif (Four Arms): Zax...? Zax: You miss me? Sif (Four Arms): Not really... Zax: Oh, that's upsetting. (Zax throws multiple fireballs; Sif dodges; Sif hits the Alphatrix Symbol; Sif transforms into Jetray) Sif (Jetray): Damnit, why can't i get Water Hazard... (Jetray attempts to fly off but Zax grabs him by the head and burns Sif) Sif (Jetray): ARGH! (Sif shoots Neuroshock Blasts out of his tail; Neuroshock blasts hit Zax's face) Zax: AHHH! (Zax slams Sif to the ground and steps on him) Sif (Jetray): Argh... (Zax burns Sif) Sif (Jetray): AHHHHHHHHH.... HELP.... (Gadget Man looks at Sif and Zax) Sif (Jetray): GADGET... PLEASE HELP... AHHHHHHHHHH! (Gadget Man looks up and down; Gadget Man's arm morphs into a giant hammer; Gadget Man rushes towards Zax and hits him; Zax falls) Zax: AH... (Gadget Mans arms morph back to normal; Gadget Man helps Sif up; Sif transforms back) Sif: You saved me... Gadget Man: Listen, we may disagree on things, we may hate each other, but right now, we have to focus on the real evil. (Sif nods) Sif: But wait, what's the plan? Gadget Man: Hmm... Do you have any Aliens that can paralyze, or poison? Sif: I believe so. Gadget Man: I'm gonna distract him, you go behind him, and poison him. Sif: Sounds good... (Zax gets up) Zax: Grr.... RAH! Gadget Man: We better start now... (Gadget Mans arm morphs into a blade; Gadget Man rushes over to Zax and fights him) (Sif hits the Alphatrix symbol; Sif transforms into a Chameleon-like Alien) Sif (???): CHAMALIEN! (Sif uses his Camouflage powers and turns kinda invisible; Sif sneaks up behind Zax) (Zax grabs Gadget Man and flies) Sif (ChamAlien): What happened... What... (Suddenly; Zax and Gadget Man crash down from the sky; Mini explosion and Sif gets blown back) Zax: Urrgghhhh... Gadget Man: Ahhhhh.... Sif (ChamAlien): Argh... What the... Gadget Man: SIF, GET HIM QUICKLY! Zax: What? (ChamAlien rushes towards Zax and stings him; Zax gets paralyzed) Sif (ChamAlien): Well that worked... (Sif transforms back; Gadget Man gets up) Sif: So Gadget... we cool? Gadget Man: Uhhhh, maybe. I don't fully trust you yet but... We stopped him. Sif: Yeah we did. We should work together more! Gadget Man: Maybe. It's cool kicking his butt with you, even though we didn't do much. Sif: Wanna become partners maybe? Gadget Man: Don't push your luck. Zax: Hahahahahahaha... (Zax gets up) Zax: You think paralyzing can stop me? I AM ZAX! I FOUGHT VILGAX, I KILLED HALF OF MY SPECIES! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK-- (Suddenly, Agent Shen appears and shoots Zax's face with a Shotgun; Zax faints) Agent Shen: You are under arrest. (Military Helicopters flies by) Sif: So Gadget, would you like to-- (Gadget Man isnt there) Sif: ...Nevermind. ---- ---- (In An Alleyway...) (Sif appears to be training with a penguin-like Alien) (Sif shoots ice out of his beak at dummies; Suddenly, Agent Shen walks in) Agent Shen: Hey, Sif... (Sif turns around and transforms back; Agent Shen walks over to Sif) Agent Shen: Hey Sif... Sif: Yeah? Agent Shen: Remember when i told you that i traveled dimensions? Well, i wasn't kidding. Sif: Okay... So? Agent Shen: I went to a dimension with a superhero team. I wont give much detail, but all i'll say is... You need to form a team for what's coming next. Sif: What? Agent Shen: I saw glimpses of the future. You will need to form a team to fight off greater evil. And i will help you with that. Sif: When do i have to? Agent Shen: Not too far from here. When that time comes, talk to me. (Agent Shen turns around and walks away) Sif: Is that all you had to say? (Agent Shen turns around) Agent Shen: Yeah. But if you want some help for a mission or something, come to me. (Agent Shen walks off) Sif: Okay... (Alphatrix Core pops up; Sif slams it down; Sif transforms into Four Arms and turns around; Sif trains and punches the dummies) ---- (In Space...) (Inside Ziegels ship; Magnet Humanoid runs through hallways and runs over to Ziegel) Magnet Humanoid: Sir, we have a problem! Ziegel: Zax failed... Magnet Humanoid: Yes. Ziegel: I knew he would. I guess it's time for my last guy. (Suddenly, a Wizard-like Alien walks in) Wizard Alien: You called? Ziegel: Maler... Yes, i did call you. I need you to open a portal to a certain location. Maler: What location? Ziegel: I need Deristroll. Maler: Ah. What's the pay? Ziegel: 25 Taydenite Crystals. Maler: Deal. (Ziegel smiles) ---- -END- Characters *Sif Hunderson/Alienated *Anna *Bradly Nicholas *Dr. Ludvig Tron *Agent Shen *Gadget Man (Villain turned Good) Villains *Zax *Ziegel *The Man *Nightcrawler *Maler *Deristroll (Mentioned) Aliens Used *Jetray (x5) *Four Arms (x2) *Buzzshock *Crashhopper *Heatblast *Diamondhead (x2) *Armodrillo *NRG *Nanomech *Shocksquatch (x2) *ChamAlien *BrainFreeze Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Sif 100: The Rebooted Series Category:Rebootedverse Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons